My Everything
by ForeverTylynne
Summary: What if Katniss didnt volunteer? What if, instead, Rory did? Well, lets see.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning to feel my little sister cuddled up to me. Of course. She usually sleeps with my mom, but since it's my first reaping day, she feels scared for me. My mom is sleeping in a bed with my little brother, Vick. I guess my brother is out hunting with his friend, Katniss. She has a little sister, my best friend, Prim. Sometimes, I wish she could be more than my friend, but right now, my chances are slim. Just as they are of getting picked in the Hunger Games. Yet, it's possible. My brother's name is in there forty-two times, because of tesserae. Yet, he won't let me sign up for it. Katniss has her name in twenty times. Gale is eighteen while Katniss is sixteen. So, next year, if she signs up for tesserae again, she will be at about twenty-four.

Since I need all the sleep I can get, and I don't want to wake up little four year old Posy, I close my eyes and eventually go back to sleep. I dream about me and Prim getting married. Having children. And I can honestly say that it was the best dream I ever had.

"Wake up, lazy bones," Posy says, shaking me and giggling. She is wearing a simple dress with polka dots and a bow to match it. Her shoes are just plain black. She isn't even in the reaping and she looks as though she is ready.

"Hey Po, what time is it?" I ask, wiping my eyes. My brother is awake as well, but still no Gale. He might just be waiting for us at the reaping.

"Nearly one. You have to wake up Roary," she says again. She always calls me that, because she couldn't say my real name. As soon as I'm done getting dressed, Gale comes through the door.

"Are you ready for the reaping Rory?" asks my brother Gale. That's a dumb question. He is asking me if I am ready to enter a raffle for death. I guess my look said it because he says "No one ever is. Rory, don't worry about it. You have as much chance as Prim of being picked." When he says that, I start to get mad. Who would want to think about their best friend to be in a raffle to fight to the death? He wouldn't like it if I said that about Katniss. I think it's bad enough that they make the guys do it, but sick for the girls to have to. I don't know what I would do if Posy entered and I couldn't do anything about it. I know. I would teach her everything I know. And if that fails, I will do something to make sure she wins. Anything, even if it means dying. Too bad, if I get picked today, Gale wouldn't be able to teach me anything. But, I'm sure I could find something I'm good at. I don't suck that bad. And if I do, I could always hide and hope for the best like the victor of the 65th Hunger Games, Annie Cresta. But, I don't want to go crazy…..

"Okay, let's go," I say, starting to feel sick.

Once we get to our spots, I try to find Prim in the crowd. Once I find her, I give her a reassuring smile. There is next to no chance of us getting picked.

The crazy, ugly capital lady, I think her name is Effie, comes onto the stage and plays the stupid video about why and how we are playing the games. All I hear is blah bla blah. I am too busy watching Primrose for a reaction. But, soon I see she isn't paying attention either. She is looking at me. As soon as our eyes meet she mouths "No matter what happens, you will be all right," Oh my god I am starting to tear up. I quickly mouth back "don't worry, we won't get picked." Then, I look at the screen and shake my head. No tears. Not here right now.

The next thing I hear is, "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks." That's the mayor. "In the past 74 years, only one is alive. Haymitch Abernathy! But, here is the escort, Effie!"

"Ladies first, as always," Effie says, walking to the bucket, and putting her hand in She keeps moving her hand around the bucket, humming. I really don't see why that is necessary. We are standing here hoping not to be picked and she is taking her sweet ass time, singing a tune. She would have died if she was one of us. I bet this is enough time for one of us to have a heart attack. She finally picks out one and reads the name "Primrose Everdeen."

I couldn't lose her. I love her too much. She is my everything. I see Katniss running up. But, I am too fast for her. Before she gets there, I say those words that will change my life forever: "I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone looks at me with wide eyes. They look more upset than they do when a 12 year old gets picked in the first place. I expect it too. I mean, first a 12 year old gets picked, then a 12 year old volunteers? I expected that. When I walk up to be taken away by the peacekeepers, Prim screams at me "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS RORY? YOU CAN'T YOU CANT."

I whisper back to her, "I'm sorry." She continues to scream, but Gale picks her up and takes her away. What have I done? I gave myself the death penalty, that's it. Katniss was going to volunteer, but instead I did. She had a better chance of winning than I do. But, she is a girl. I couldn't let her do it. I know for a fact Prim will never forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

People look at me confused. Some people look at me sad, because they know what I mean. Yet, Katniss and Gale look at me angrily. I know they will give me a mouthful for this.

"Lovely, this is the first one in a long time," Effie says, "well come up." I walk onto the stage stiffly.

"What's your name?" she asks me, looking for an expression on my face. Yet, I keep it blank for my life's sake. I don't want people to think I'm weak.

"Rory Hawthorn."

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your girlfriend," she says to me.

"Well, I guess you have to give me your buttons because that's my best friend," I snap back. The look of shock on her face made the people in the crowd that weren't already laughing laugh.

"Well, I'll get them to you before you go in the arena," she replies in her bubbly voice, yet a little meaner. What kind of decent person would put it in my face that I have to go in the games? That makes everyone stop laughing, and that makes Prim and Posy start crying again. You can't really tell that Posy is crying, because she is silent, but Prim is loud while she cries. I knew Posy was strong, but I know I will be holding both of them while I get to say my goodbyes, if I get to say my goodbyes.

"Wow, I like this one," says Haymitch, the man who is suppose to mentor us, "he looks tough," he says. Then he gets up and tries to hug me. But, before he can, he trips on the stage and blacks out. I almost sigh in relief, but then I remember that all of this will be viewed so that the other tributes can see. Instead, I keep my same strong posture.

"Wow, wow, wow, it has been an exciting day," says Effie, in her regular bubbly, capitally voice, "but it is about to get more exciting! Let's pick our female tribute!" She crosses to the ball that contains the girls' names and grabs the first one her hand touches.

"Gabriella Pinneck."

A short girl with her hair neatly done in a bun with blue highlights walks on stage. She looks like a seam kid but it doesn't match up. Her hair with blue highlights, those are expensive, plus, I haven't seen her around the seam. But, I think her and Gale had a thing a while back. Oh well.

"Hawthorn, Pinneck, shake hands!" Effie says, bringing me back into reality. We shake hands really quickly. If I am not mistaken, she is trying to break my hand, and she is succeeding. I quickly put my hand away. But, so quickly that it pulls her down. Some people, including Effie, laugh. I smirk to make myself look tough.

"Okay, get up Gabriella. It's time for visits," Effie says, trying to be professional.

"Get up Gabriella," Gabriella says, mocking Effie, but she can't hear her. Then, she gives me a look that makes me think she will kill me. I shudder inside.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" Effie shouts signally for all to clap. But, no one does. It's dead silent.

Peacekeepers surround us as we walk to the Justice Building. As soon as we get to the rooms, I take a nice view of the room. It has thick, deep carpets and a velvet couch and chairs. You can see just about all of district 12 from here. Just this sight alone brings me to tears. Then, my first visitor comes in the room. Thank god it was only my mom. Now, tears are really flowing. So much for being strong. She says nothing she just comes over, hugs me, and walks me to the couch. I continue to cry softly on the shoulder until I get a grip of myself.

"Mom," I say to her, trying not to cry again.

"Yes sweetie," my mom says in a sweet tone. She actually thinks I am going to win.

"Don't give up on yourself," I say to her.

"I won't son. As long as you don't I won't. You can win. I know you can," my mother says.

"No I can't," I say, choking back tears.

"Yes you can my little darling," she says and ruffles my hair.

"Times up!" the peacekeeper says to my mother.

"Bye darling," my mother says. She quickly grabs a towel and wipes my face so no one could tell I was crying.

"Not a good bye mom, just see you later," I say as the peacekeepers drag her out. I also shout, "Let her go," but no one listens to me.

Next comes in Vick. He quickly sits down. Most of the talk between us is strictly business.

"So, how do you like being the second oldest so far," I ask jokingly.

He catches it and responds," Actually, not so good. It's so hard and tiring." Then, he fake yawns. I laugh lightly.

"Now, to get to business," Vick says to me.

"Yes, I only need one thing from you," I say to him.

"And that is?" he responds.

"Don't let them watch," I say to him. Yeah, that's all I want.

"Who?" he asks me with a look.

"Prim and Posy," I say back to him.

"Okay, I was expecting you to say mom, Katniss, Prim, and Posy. Cause I was going to say hell no. I can't control them. But, it should be easy enough for just the two P's."

"Thanks," I say.

"Times up!" the peacekeeper says again.

"All you have you do is win," he says and walks out before the peacekeeper gets to him.

"I will try brother, for you and Prim and Posy and mom!" I shout, hoping he can hear me, but he probably can't.

Next is Katniss. To my surprise, she doesn't start to yell at me. She looks remorseful. And I hate it.


End file.
